


Beasty

by Sinfulwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, F/F, Fighting, Mentions of past abuse, Minor Character Death, self deprecation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfulwlw/pseuds/Sinfulwlw
Summary: You do something really stupid on a mission.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 80





	Beasty

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: No one has died in this AU (pretty much everyone is alive and happy in my mind cuz endgame didn’t happen), also this is a reader fic but I personally don’t like using Y/N so I used a nickname instead. Also apologizes for the horrible argument and if it feels rushed. I hope this is angsty enough and hope you enjoy.

Today was supposed to be a relaxing day, you tell yourself. You were in the entertainment room with your girlfriend, Wanda, watching a movie before you were very rudely interrupted by Natasha bursting in.

“Wheels up in 10, you’ll be debriefed on the jet with the rest of the team.” 

The two of you gave each other a look before rushing to get dressed and ready. Wanda was simply wearing her regular combat suit since she had powers to protect her, yours however was slightly more complex since you were a shapeshifter. It took the form of a necklace that you wore everyday but it was made using nanotechnology, courtesy Shuri, she made it so that you could be protected at all times using her version of Wanda’s powers, she created a force field that acted as a shield when needed, as well as creating a thought to voice translator for your animal forms so that the team could understand you on missions, with Tony’s permission she was able to link it to their communication system. It had anything you could possibly need and more. It also helped with staying clothed after shifting as well. Even with the necklace you still had to change into a combat suit since you didn’t need to shift for every mission, and it would be weird to show up in casual clothing. Making sure you had all your knives and ammunition ready, you run to the hanger as fast as you can with Wanda right behind you.

~~~~

“So, what do we know?” You ask as you walk up the ramp with Wanda, the rest of the team already there. 

“So far, all we know is Hydra is trying to recreate what they did with you, have they been successful, we won’t know until we are on the ground unfortunately.” Steve says looking at the file.

“The area where the base is located is quite remote so we don’t have to worry about civilians, so if all goes well, we should be in and out quickly.” Natasha says from her seat.

“We’re arriving at the base in 5 minutes.” The pilot speaks up.

Everyone disperses to get all their equipment ready when Steve walks up to you.

“I know this hits close to home for you so if you want to sit this one out, we understand.”

“No, if it's true I want to help them if possible. I know how they are feeling more than anyone else right now.”

~~~~

Explosions rang around you as you dodged the bullets flying towards you, still in human form. Hydra had successfully managed to recreate your mutation; however, their experiments lacked the self-control you possessed when in animal form, from the screams that came when they were released, they also didn’t seem to care who they killed. 

Your job was to take care of any of the mutants while the others dealt with the Hydra soldiers that were flooding out the doors. Shifting into a snow leopard, letting your animal senses take over, you stalk around trying to find every mutant they let out. It wasn’t hard to spot the first one, they had changed into a lioness which was quite easy to spot in the snow. Sneaking behind them you launched yourself on top of them, your claws ripping into their flesh. They let out a roar which left their throat wide open, taking advantage of it, you let your canines rip through their throat. 

The others heard the commotion and charged towards you. Making easy work of the bobcat and lynx that sprung out from the bushes. You could tell they were inexperienced using their animal form, from how they were fighting. The next two were even more feral than the last, the way they attacked you was most recognizable as fear-based aggression, which didn’t surprise you since they watch you kill their fellow experiments. 

Taking down the coyote, you were left with a jaguar. The two of you paced around each other, sizing each other up. This one was smarter than the others, it knew not to rush in and do anything silly. Curling its lips up to reveal the sharp canines before it pounced. Teeth ripped through muscles while snarls rang through the air, paws armed with razor sharp claws gave heavy hits. You managed to slash them across the face injuring their eye, taking advantage of the moment, you went for their jugular, the blood staining the snow a dark red along with the white fur of your muzzle. 

“You doing okay over there Beasty?” You heard Natasha ask through the coms. 

“Yeah,” you thought as you changed back to human, “how many did they set lose on us?” 

“From what we can tell, 6 but keep an eye out just in case.” 

“Okay, heading to the skies now.”

You took a moment to catch your breath and scan for the last one they had released. Unable to see anything in your immediate vicinity, you changed into a red-tailed hawk and flew high enough so that no agent would be able to get a good shot at you, even though you had a shield, you would rather be safe than sorry.

Circling around the tree tops you notice a cheetah hiding behind a bunker away from all the action. They seemed different to the ones from before, almost like it was scared. Gliding down to the ground, you landed close enough that it could see you but far enough that if it was scared and tried to attack, you could defend yourself. Shifting back into a human, you slowly approach them. You could see in their eyes that they were afraid of what was going to happen to them. 

“I found the last one,” you spoke softly into your earpiece as to avoid spooking them, “we are by the bunker at the left side of the building, this one seems different from the others. I’m gonna try and see if they want to come back with us.”

“Okay, Wanda is heading over to you right now in case you need backup. We are almost done clearing the base.”

“Got it Nat, see you in a few.”

Crouching down to make yourself seem less intimidating to them, you weren’t sure how well it would work since you were covered in blood. Slowly getting closer to them without invading their personal space. Their eyes shifted back and forth trying to look for the best escape route.

“Hey buddy, I’m not going to hurt you.” You spoke in a soft voice. 

Slowly you extended your hand for them to sniff, even though they were technically human you weren’t sure how much of their humanity was left. After they realized that you weren’t going to hurt them, they warmed up slightly but still not fully trusting you. 

You were about to ask them if they wanted to follow you back to the compound when a stray RPG hit the building behind them. Changing into a gorilla, you threw your body over theirs to protect them from the building that was crumbling down. 

Wanda rounded the corner just in time to see you being crushed by the building. Running even faster towards you panicking. She started removing the debris with her powers being extra careful not to shift anything that could make it collapse down on you further. 

“Hold on moya lyubov, I’ll get you out.” She was praying to anyone that you would be okay. 

It didn’t take her long for her to start seeing parts of you from under the rubble. Removing the rubble from around you so that you could start to make your way out. Once you felt the weight lift off your back you stood up shaking the dust off of your fur before changing back. Kneeling down to the cheetah’s height, you gently try to uncurl its body letting them know it's safe now. Once you stepped out of the pile of rubble Wanda brought you into a bone crushing hug. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay but we need to have a serious conversation when we get back.” With that she turned around leading you and the cheetah to the others. 

~~~~

The ride home was quiet, Wanda was very clearly mad at you. You knew it was stupid to throw yourself under a falling building, but you didn’t want to let them die like that, especially since they reminded you of yourself when you first changed. 

Waiting for you with her team was Dr. Cho, making sure no one was dying before turning her attention to you. Introducing them to the doctor and explaining to them that she’s going to try to help them turn back into a human. Knowing they’re in good hands you head to your room to get changed.

~~~~

Knowing Wanda was waiting for you, you step out of your room and walk down the hall to hers. You were about to knock when the door opened. Stepping in and closing the door behind you. Turning around you see Wanda siting on the bed looking at her hands in her lap. Sitting beside her, you just take her in, waiting for her to start the conversation.

“What you did today… do you realize how dangerous and irrational that was?”

“Yes, I know and it won’t happen again, I promise.”

“It shouldn’t have happened in the first place.” She scoffs.

“Wanda… it doesn’t matter anymore, what’s done is done.”

“No, it does matter,” she stood up abruptly, “you could have gotten yourself killed!”

“But I didn’t,” your volume rising with hers, “I came out perfectly fine and all in one piece.” 

“But you didn’t know that before you jumped! How could you throw yourself in danger like that! You could have seriously hurt yourself and all for what, some stupid animal mutant?”

Your head shot up; eyes widened at what just left her lips. 

“If that’s what you truly feel about us than I think we are done here.” Standing up and making your way to the door.

“No… no that’s… that’s not what I meant.” The words flying out of her mouth, trying to get you to stay. 

“Then what did you mean Wanda?” Turning back to look at her while trying to hold back your tears. 

Her mouth opened and closed but she couldn’t find the right words to say to you. 

“That’s what I thought.” Walking out of the room, tears ready to fall.

~~~~

You locked yourself in your room for that night. Letting your tears soak the pillow. You never thought you would hear Wanda say that, you have been called that and worse before but it hurts even more when it comes from someone you love. Curling into a ball as the painful memories come back like an onslaught. The voices in your head telling you that you’re nothing but a monster, that no one would ever want you. 

Your thoughts getting louder as the minutes passed, terrified that you would disturb Wanda in her sleep, you slip out as quietly as you could. Making your way to the doors that lead to the yard and eventually the forest. At the boarder you shift into a wolf to protect yourself from the elements and make your way to your secret spot. 

Making your way through the fallen trees and lush grass, you find yourself by a small stream. Upstream was a small waterfall, moss grew on the rocks lining it, you could hear the frogs croaking and the occasional owl letting out a hoot, it was peaceful. No one knew where this was other than you, it was your getaway when things got too loud for your taste at the compound. Settling near the roots of a large oak tree, a few meters from the stream, you just lay there in silence letting your thoughts consume you.

~~~~

Hearing the birds starting their morning song you head back to the compound to avoid suspicion. Thankfully no one was in the common room when you arrived. Quietly making your way to the girls’ wing, you were hoping no one noticed your absence last night. Carefully slipping into your room, you let out a sigh of relief. Sitting on your bed, you play with your phone and wait for signs that the others are awake.

It didn’t take long before you heard the sound of pots and pans, as well as the smell of coffee wafting in the air. You decide to take a quick shower to wake yourself up before leaving your room. 

The only person in the kitchen was Natasha, cutting up some fruit while making pancakes. Nodding to her as a greeting, you get yourself something to drink before offering to help her, which she gladly accepted. 

“Sleep well last night?” She asked as you took your place by the stove.

“Not bad, could have been better.” You lied. 

Feeling her stare, you moved the conversation on, not wanting the topic to be on you. Reminding yourself to be more careful at night, because Natasha definitely knew you snuck out, while you flipped the pancakes.

Not before long the food was ready and you sat with Natasha just enjoying the food. You were having a nice conversation with Natasha when Wanda entered the kitchen. Feeling her presence, you take your dishes, giving Natasha a smile, and excuse yourself. Natasha knew there was something going on between the two of you but didn’t want to pry so she kept her mouth shut and invited Wanda to join her.

This routine continued on for the next few weeks, talking to whoever was there in the morning and then heading back to your room when Wanda came in. Everyone could see that you were very clearly avoiding her but they didn’t understand why.

~~~~

You were making yourself a cup of tea, wanting to relax a little before you head out for the night, when you heard someone approaching. Quickly changing into a dwarf hamster, you scurry away and into the field.

Seeing as the lights were on, it surprised Wanda that there was no one in the kitchen, save for a cup of tea. It was still hot and in your favourite cup. Deciding that this was the perfect excuse talk to you, she grabbed the cup and headed to your room.

“Moya lyubov.” 

Gently knocking when you didn’t respond. Confused she put her ear next to the door to see if she could hear anything. The room was completely silent which confused her even more.

“Moya lyubov, I’m coming in.” Bursting into the room she finds it completely spotless; the bed looks untouched and nothing is out of place. 

“Friday, where is she?” She asked worrying. 

“I apologize Ms Maximoff, I am unable to locate her on my scanners, she seems to have wandered too far.”

“What do you mean wandered too far? How long has she been doing this?”

“She has been leaving the compound at night and falls out of my range every night. As far as my records show, she has been leaving for the last 3 weeks.”

Worry and panic start to set in, questions of where could you be and how long you have been gone for flying through her mind. Rushing out of the room to go look for you when she is stopped by Natasha at your door. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” 

“She’s missing Nat, I have to go find her.”

Seeing how worried Wanda was she lets out a sigh before letting Wanda go. 

“Wait,” she grabs her arm before she can leave, “she doesn’t want to be found and you might not like what you see, but I do know the general location. I shouldn’t be telling you this but I will because you need to fix whatever happened between you two.”

“What do you mean I won’t like what I see?”

“You’ll know when you get there. Now, out in the forest you’ll find a stream that leads to a small waterfall. She should be hiding somewhere along the stream; she likes to go there when things get a bit much around here.”

Thanking Natasha, she runs out of the compound and straight into the forest. There wasn’t much light coming through the tree tops so she had to slow down considerably just so she wouldn’t injure herself. After what felt like an hour of walking, in reality it was 10 minutes, she could hear the sound of running water. Quickening her pace, she found the stream Natasha was talking about. Following it until she could hear the sound of the waterfall. Carefully looking around she tried to find you, it didn’t take long before she could sense your presence. She heard your thoughts before she could actually see you. They made her want to break down and cry right then and there, she could feel how much suffering you went through. Everything that Hydra put you through, the beatings and verbal abuse, she felt them all as if they were directed at her. She could feel all the self-loathing, all the hatred you felt upon yourself. It was like a pane of glass with a crack that completely shattered when the smallest pressure was applied. 

When she finally found your body her heart sunk even more, even in wolf form, your body was tightly curled into yourself making you look as small as possible. She could see you were awake but hadn’t noticed her yet, as you were too lost in thought. Slowly approaching you, wanting to be quite as to not disturb you or worse scare you away, she was too focused on being quite that she didn’t realized she was being stalked. 

Your head snapped up at the sound of a twig breaking, spotting Wanda’s stalker in an instant. Baring your teeth in Wanda’s direction, she froze in fear, finally sensing the large black wolf behind her as it made its presence known. Turning around she finally sees the wolf; it was almost as large as you. Out of nowhere it lunges at her, covering her face as she braces for the impact, when it doesn’t come, she removes her arms from her face, all she can see is fur flying everywhere as the two of you fight. Just as she regains her senses another wolf joins the fight, attacking you from behind. 

As quickly as it began, it was over, the two running away as fast as they could with you chasing them. When you were sure they wouldn’t return, you walked back to your spot between the roots and plopped back down, ignoring Wanda and the wounds you sustained. 

Wanda’s heart broke even more when she saw the red streaks in your fur. Carefully approaching you to try and get a better look, when you let out a warning growl telling her not to come any closer. 

“Moya lyubov, come back to the compound with me so we can get you patched up.”

You let out a huff in response.

“At least let me see how bad they are, please.” 

You stood up, bringing a smile to Wanda’s face only for it to fall back down when you plopped back down again, this time your back facing her.

“Do not make me go and get Natasha to haul your ass back.” She huffed out in exasperation.

With the threat of Natasha, you finally stood up and started to follow her back. She immediately noticed the limp you were sporting. Using her powers, she lifted you off the ground, carrying you the rest of the way and into the med bay. 

Back in your regular form, you can see her from the corner of your eye as she watches as Dr. Cho fixes you up, giving you a minor stitch here and there. Once she is finished, she tells you that you need to stay overnight just for observation before she can fully clear you. With that she leaves you alone with Wanda. Sitting down to replace the spot Dr. Cho was just in, she sets down a cup of tea. She lets out a sigh as you turn your body away from her.

“I am so sorry… I know I promised to never hurt you,” she could feel the tears start running down her face as her voice cracked, “I promised to never treat you the way they did… but I did it anyways… the words I didn’t mean to say probably hurt you more than everything you have been through and more.”

You could hear her sniffing as she wiped away the tears that were now streaming down her face.

“I never meant to say what I did… I… I just can’t lose you. Not like how I lost everyone else… I know this doesn’t excuse me for saying it. I just hope that you’ll forgive me and I will do whatever it takes to prove it to you… that I love you and will never do it again. I uh… I’ll leave you alone now so you can think about your decision. Just remember that I truly am sorry, so sorry that I can’t even put it into words and I love you.”

You don’t sit in silence for long as Natasha walks through the door, this time you actually face her.

“How do I know what she’s saying is true?”

“You don’t, you just need to trust her that it won’t happen again.”

“How do I know she truly loves me?”

“You know when she first noticed your room was empty, she had this look of pure fear and panic. Like she thought she was never going to see you again. Like she was scared of never being able to apologize to you and make sure you knew she loves you.”

She could tell by the look on your face that you were contemplating. You wanted to forgive she so badly but at the same time you were scared, scared of being hurt again. 

“Whatever your decision is I’m sure she will respect and accept it. But if you do forgive her, I think you should tell her the reason why you were running away the past 3 weeks because she thinks it was because of her.”

Your face blushed at that, you thought no one had caught on to you.

“Nothing gets past this spy,” she let out a chuckle, “now get some rest you deserve it.”

~~~~

The moment you’re discharged you head to her room hoping she was there. Working up the courage, you knock on the door. When she opens it, she looks surprised to you see you so soon. 

“Hey.” Giving her a small wave with it.

“Hi.”

“Can I come in?”

“Oh yeah sure.” She opens the door wider to let you in. You could feel how nervous she was.

“So… uhh… I came here to tell you that I forgive you but it can’t happen again.”

Relief washed over her body and she brought you into a bone crushing hug. 

“Thank you for giving me another chance,” tucking her face into your neck and inhaling your scent, “I missed you so much.”

“I have something else to say.” You said while still in her embrace.

“What’s wrong moya lyubov? You can tell me anything.”

“Well, you know how I was avoiding you and running away at night… it wasn’t because I was trying to actively avoid you… it was because I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“What do you mean?”

“I didn’t want my thoughts and nightmares to keep you up. I know how hard it is for you to sleep some times and I didn’t want my thoughts affecting you.”

“Oh, moya lyubov, I’m glad you told me the truth but next time you are feeling like that, no matter what is happening, please come to me instead. I will do anything in my power to help you. Now do you wanna cuddle and watch a movie with me?”

“Of course, we need to make up for lost time.” 

You smiled at each other, it’s gonna be rough for a while but you know the two of you will make it out stronger than before.


End file.
